


See Him Again

by perryshmirtz



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryshmirtz/pseuds/perryshmirtz
Summary: Perry is on a training mission in Drusselstein and meets a boy who he just has to see again.





	

“Get out! I said, get OUT!”

Heinz stumbled out the door. He braced himself for the blow to his head, he knew it was coming, but he still flinched when his mother smacked him. He allowed himself a peek over his shoulder at her. She was stone-faced, save for the burning anger in her eyes. He’d only broken a plate. They had so many plates, why did it matter so much? Roger had broken so many plates in the past and had received no punishment. According to the look in his mother’s eyes, it was the worst thing he’d ever done.

Roger peered from behind her, with one hand on her skirt in an almost possessive gesture. Heinz shot him a desperate look, but as always, Roger just stuck out his tongue and watched as their mother slammed the door. The lock clicked; either his mother had done it for good measure or Roger had done it out of pure hatred. It didn’t matter which. Heinz was on the streets for today.

He assessed what he had on him. He was wearing everything but shoes and socks, but the day was warmer than usual, so he could handle that. He had some bread he’d snatched from one of the plates he was washing in his pocket, but that was about it. At least he had food. Usually he ended up outside with nothing but his clothes.

It was a rare cloudless day. The air was lukewarm and the wind was just a gentle breeze. He could take a day or two of this, if he had to stay out for that long.

He walked down to the pier. He always went there on bad days, on days like this, when he had nowhere else to go. There, he could watch the seagulls and listen to the waves and forget everything, if only for a moment. As he walked, he felt tears at the corners of his eyes. They wouldn’t fall. He hadn’t cried in years, not since he had lost Balloony. Tears got him nowhere and always left him feeling worse, so why would he cry?

He saw a flash of color - there was never color in Drusselstein, what could that possibly be? - and turned.

There was a group of teens, all wearing the brightest clothes he’d ever seen, in beautifully shocking shades of blue and green and red and pink, standing on the boardwalk. Each one wore some sort of name badge, like they were at a camp and the counselor needed to remember their names. Leading them was a woman with a shock of red ringlets carrying a map. She turned it this way and that, but couldn’t seem to make any sense of it.

“Dang it! Does anyone know how to read a map? They really shouldn’t have assigned me to this, I’ve never been to Drusselstein! I don’t know my way around!” She sounded like she’d been lost for quite a while and was starting to lose her cool. Heinz walked over and was about to ask where she needed to get to when someone stepped in front of him and took the map.

The boy was a good five inches shorter than Heinz. He had teal hair - teal! Heinz had never seen someone with dyed hair before. He wore an orange and teal patterned shirt, the kind of shirt someone would wear on a vacation in Hawaii, which seemed out of place in Drusselstein. He removed his sunglasses and hooked them over his shirt collar to see the map better, and he had dark brown eyes with the tiniest hint of gold in them. His skin was smooth and dark - Heinz thought he was probably mixed - and dotted here and there with freckles. He wore a gold watch, and although he felt guilty, Heinz had a brief thought of stealing it and selling it.

That was a better thought than most of the others running through his head, which were mostly variants of “That is the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.”

The boy scanned the map, handed it back to the woman, and started moving his hands rapidly. Heinz realized after a moment or two that he was using sign language. He didn’t know any signs, but it was interesting to watch him.

“Oh, thanks, Perry! I think I can see now… we need to go right.” She set off at a brisk pace, and the group followed her, trying not to lag behind.

Perry looked back over his shoulder at Heinz. Heinz offered him a shocked smile, and Perry, smirking a little, waved back. Then he turned and caught up to his group and was gone.

Heinz ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. His mind was everywhere, racing as he tried to process what had just happened. There were tourists in Drusselstein. And one of them was absolutely gorgeous. And he just so happened to notice Heinz.

He had to see him again.

\- - -

Peter tapped his shoulder and, once Perry was looking, signed, “Are you okay?”

Perry nodded and then shrugged. The red-haired boy had had such a nice smile… and huge bags under his eyes, and no shoes on his feet, and a growing bruise just next to his left ear. He had looked so tired. Perry couldn’t get him out of his mind.

He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to help him, if the boy wanted help. He wanted to know his story.

He had to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will hopefully be updated every two weeks or so! Thanks for reading!  
> ((Oh, and to clarify, Heinz and Perry are about 16 in this story.))  
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr (url is 'perryshmirtz') if you're interested!!


End file.
